Day Two; Stamp Collection
Story The sun appears over the ocean and through the room Jon and Tyler are staying in. All their Pokemon are there. Jon and Tyler are already up. They return all their Pokemon then head to the beach, where Prof. Elm and Prof. Oak are. Along with the other trainers. Prof. Oak: Okay, today we are going to be collecting stamps. Everyone has dull faces. Tyler: Stamps? Prof. Elm: These stamps are around the beach and woods here. You will use your Pokemon to collect the stamps and the first three teams here, wins. Jon: Let’s do our best! Tyler: Yeah. Jon and Tyler collect a stamp book and then run towards Ilex Forest. When inside Ilex Forest, they start looking for the stamp. Jon: I wonder where this stamp is. Tyler: Could be anywhere. Jon and Tyler walk through the forest and then a Spinarak jumps in front of them, looking angry. Jon: Great, a Spinarak. Tyler: A bug and poison type. Jon: Spinarak, we are trying to find some stamps, can you help? Spinarak: Spin. Spinarak! Jon: Then can we pass if you won’t help us? Spinarak uses Sludge Bomb near Jon and Tyler. Tyler: Doesn’t want us to pass. Jon looks up at the tree and sees a stamp. Jon: Spinarak is protecting the stamp holder. Tyler: You get Spinarak’s attention, I’ll climb the tree. Tyler goes to climb the tree. Spinarak uses Sludge Bomb, almost hitting Tyler. Jon sends out Pichu. Jon: Protect Tyler. Thunderbolt! Pichu uses Thunderbolt on Spinarak, causing Spinarak to run away. Pichu jumps onto Jon’s shoulder. Tyler comes down from the tree and shows Jon the stamp mark on the collection card. Jon: Good. Pichu, stay out in case we need you. Jon and Tyler look around and they see a note. Tyler reads the note. Tyler: If you haven’t gotten a stamp in Ilex Forest, then keep looking. If you have, then head to Monocco Town. Tyler looks at Jon. Jon: Back there again so soon. Tyler: Yeah, seems so. Jon and Tyler walk towards Monocco Town with Pichu on Jon’s shoulder. Soon, they enter Monocco Town. ''' Jon: Here again. '''Brake, the gym leader, walks up to them. Brake: Fancy seeing you guys here again. Jon’s turn for a battle? Jon: Nah. We are on this stamp collection task run by the professors. Brake: Ah, I see. Tyler: All we need to do is find the stamp collection point. Brake: I saw some people head over there. Brake points towards an old statue. The statue looks like a big fire bird. Jon: What is that statue? Tyler: Looks like a fire bird. Brake: Legends say Moltres came here once and saved everyone from Raquaza’s rage. Jon: Ah cool. Tyler: Moltres. Tyler gets his Pokedex out and types in Moltres to get its Pokedex entry. Tyler’s Pokedex: Moltres, the flame Pokemon. One of the legendary bird Pokemon. It is said that its appearance indicates the coming of spring. Tyler puts his Pokedex away. Tyler: I’d like to meet Moltres one day. Pichu: Chu. Jon: Thanks for the help Brake. Jon, Pichu and Tyler head over to the statue and find a stamp. Jon stamps there collection book. Throughout the day, Jon and Tyler go around Monocco Town, Ilex Forest and the beach near the camp and have all the stamps apart from one. Jon and Tyler arrive towards a shrine in Ilex Forest. The same shrine to honour Celebi. ''' Jon: The final stamp! Pichu: Pichu, Pichu! '''Jon and Tyler stamp the last space in their collection book. Ralph enters and stamps in his stamp as well. They turn around and a cage lands onto of all of them. Jon: A cage? A Pokemon Hunter appears. The Pokemon Hunter is male. M: I have caught three trainers. Jon: Let us out! Pichu: Pichu! M: No way. Hunter M never lets his prey go. Jon: Thunderbolt! Pichu uses Thunderbolt through the cage on M. M falls down and Ralph sends out his Ponyta. Ralph: Ponyta, go and tell Prof. Oak where we are. Ponyta runs off, towards the camp. M gets up. M: That was annoying. How dare you! M sends out his Tyranitar. Jon gets out his Pokedex. Jon’s Pokedex: Tyranitar, the Armour Pokemon. If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Maps must be redrawn afterwards. Jon puts his Pokedex away. Pichu shakes on Jon’s shoulder scared. M: The Pichu is scared. Wimp. Use Hyper Beam. Tyranitar uses Hyper Beam and Pichu gets blasted off Jon’s shoulder. Pichu lands on the ground. Jon: Pichu! Tyler: You had no right! Ralph: That was uncalled for! Ralph sends out Poliwhirl. Jon: A Poliwhirl? Pichu gets up, weakly. Tyler picks Pichu up and places Pichu onto Jon’s shoulder. Jon: You okay Pichu? Pichu: Chu. M: Another Hyper Beam! Tyranitar uses Hyper Beam. Ralph: Bubble Beam! Poliwhirl uses Bubble Beam and the two moves hit, but Bubble Beam is losing slowly and Hyper Beam is nearing Poliwhirl. Pichu tries to move but Jon shakes his head. Jon: Help out with Mud Bomb! Jon sends out Quagsire and Quagsire uses Mud Bomb, causing an explosion. Ralph: We need to get out of this cage. Jon goes to the cage bars trying to see is he can find a weak point. Tyranitar uses Hyper Beam, making Jon move back. Jon: This is so annoying. Tyler sends out Skiploom and Pikachu. Tyler: I need you two to help us get out of the cage. Pikachu: Pika. Skiploom: Skiploom. Tyler: Skiploom Dazzling Gleam, Pikachu Iron Tail! Skiploom uses Dazzling Gleam and Pikachu keeps using Iron Tail on the cage bars. M: There is no way you can get out. Ralph: We can and we will. Jon: Ancient Power! Quagsire uses Ancient Power on the cage but nothing happens. M: Hyper Beam! Tyranitar uses Hyper Beam. Quagsire and Poliwhirl are hit badly. Pikachu and Skiploom stop and look towards Tyranitar. M: And again! Tyranitar uses Hyper Beam again. Ponyta enters near the cage with Prof. Oak. Jon stands in front of Quagsire and Poliwhirl, taking the Hyper Beam. Jon flies backwards and hits the cage bars. Pichu looks at Jon, who is struggling to get up. M: Brave indeed. Prof. Oak: Jon! You are a nasty piece of work. M: Tyranitar, finish Quagsire and Poliwhirl off. Pichu looks at Tyranitar and then at Jon. ''' Pichu: Chu, Pichu! Pikachu: Pika. Skiploom: Ploom. '''Pichu touches Cyndaquil’s and Chikorita’s Poke Balls and they get sent out. Cyndaquil: Cynda. Chikorita: Chikor. M: Two Johto starters as well. Pichu: Pichu, Pichu Chu Pi Pichu! Chikorita and Cyndaquil look at Jon then at Tyranitar angry. M: I’ve had enough, Hyper Beam! Tyranitar uses Hyper Beam towards Quagsire and Poliwhirl. Chikorita uses Energy Ball, Cyndaquil uses Incinerate, Pikachu and Pichu use Thunderbolt, and Skiploom uses Dazzling Gleam. The moves collide with the Hyper Beam cancelling it out. Prof. Oak. A fairy type move. Fairy types are strong against dark types like Tyranitar. M: Nothing matters. They are too weak! Cyndaquil talks to the other Pokemon silently. Ralph: What are they saying? Jon opens his eyes. All the Pokemon look towards Tyranitar and Tyranitar looks a bit scared. Pikachu and Pichu use Thunderbolt, Poliwhirl uses Bubble Beam, Quagsire uses Mud Bomb, Chikorita uses Leaf Storm, Cyndaquil uses incinerate, Skiploom uses Dazzling Gleam and Ponyta helps out using Flamethrower. The moves combine and hit Tyranitar and Pokemon Hunter M and the two go flying into the sky. Poliwhirl uses Brick Break and destroys the cage. Jon collapses against the cage. Everyone looks towards Jon. Soon, Jon wakes up in the Pokemon Centre with all of Jon’s Pokemon near him. Jon sits up and all his Pokemon are over joyed. Pichu, Chikorita and Cyndaquil go to Jon’s lap and Quagsire jumps for joy. Nurse Joy enters. Nurse Joy: You’re awake. I’ll go and get Professor Oak and your friends. They’ve been worried. Nurse Joy exits. Jon: You all okay? All of Jon’s Pokemon smile and show happiness. Professor Oak, Ralph and Tyler enter, going near to Jon’s bed. Prof. Oak: Good thing you are feeling a lot better. Tyler: You worried us a bit there. Ralph: The way you jumped in front of the Hyper Beam to save Quagsire and Poliwhirl was amazing. Tyler: Your Pokemon and Ralph’s Pokemon sent the hunter away. Jon: I know, I saw that. It’s the last thing I remember till I woke up here. Prof. Oak: We are having dinner in the main room. Come and join us if you are able. The three of them exit. Jon moves around and gets out of bed, almost tumbles but Quagsire keeps Jon steady. Quagsire: Quagsire, Sire! Jon: Thanks Quagsire. Thanks all of you. Let’s go and have dinner! They all leave the room and enter the main room where everyone is looking at Jon and starts clapping. Prof. Oak: Everyone has heard of your nobleness when the hunter had you all in the cage. Jon: All the Pokemon are what helped us get out. And Ponyta getting you. Tyler: But you saved Quagsire and Poliwhirl from taking a lot of damage. Ralph: True, but I’m hungry. Let’s eat. Jon: I’m agreeing with you there. Jon turns to all his Pokemon. Jon: You guys are the best. Jon gets out Spearow’s Poke Ball and looks at it. Jon: And one day, you and I will understand each other and be friends. Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Prof. Elm Prof. Oak Ralph Nurse Joy Hunter M Pokemon Jon * Cyndaquil * Pichu * Chikorita * Quagsire Tyler * Totodile * Pikachu * Skiploom * Kabuto Ralph * Ponyta * Poliwhirl Hunter M * Tyranitar